chaos_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
Members *Adrik *Anton *Drax *Oolong The Adventure We begin our adventure discussing the distribution of loot, then they headed forth to the final chambers of the Cult of Evil Chaos. The cultists had books on demon summoning and the party destroyed them. Oolong found a needle in a haystack (bed). The party used the map to find their way to a secret chamber, where they fought several zombies, including their fallen comrades (Shedinn and Ventrue) who had been turned undead. They killed these creatures (again) fairly easily. Before entering the main chamber of the lair, Adrik summoned the aid of his Dwarven Ancestors. Their spirits flitted and hovered about the party. The final chamber of the lair held Trex, the undead Necromant, 2 gnoll shamans, and a 15 or so zombies and skeletons. Anton and Oolong moved into the fight silently and dealt several huge blows to Trex and the gnolls before they could do anything. Upon entering the room they found out it was enchanted to repel the party (protection from good). Initially the battle went very well for the party. One gnoll was down from being stunned and Trex fell down, apparently dead. However Trex was wearing a special ring which self-destructed and revived him. The party rained plenty more damage on him, but he wasn't easy to take down. The Dwarven spirits shrieked as they attacked him over and over, but still Trex fought on. Eventually the party managed to knock him out a second time, but then one of the gnolls revived Trex. The zombies and skeletons arrived in full force and rained arrows down on the party. Trex directed his followers to take out the dwarf cleric who had summoned all those spirits. Adrik rushed into the middle of the fray and turned undead with a good result - all but a few zombies and skeletons were instantly destroyed. But the party hadn't won yet. Suddenly Trex turned on Adrik and launched a necrotic ray at him. The dwarf turned to salt. The party killed Trex and company shortly afterwards, but that didn't end Trex's spell. The cleric was still salt. The party went to the imprisoned medusa to ask for help. Oolong freed her and asked her for assistance. She acted unimpressed and challenged Oolong to a one on one duel. He refused. After some banter she turned him to stone. Next, Drax tried to negotiate with the evil creature. She demanded that he pledge loyalty to her. After some consideration he agreed to her terms . As a reward she gave him a potion that would reverse the effects of petrification. It had 5 doses in it. (Chris, I don't remember the number.) Oolong and Adrik were restored to life. The party returned to the keep, joyous that they had finally beat the cultists. Later that night, Drax returned to the medusa and seduced her (not the other way around). Dragonborn on Medusa sex happened. It was great praise Bahamuth. XP We all advanced to 6th. Loot Potion that can remove petrification. Approximately 3 doses. The Shield. This belt buckle is a powerful defensive item. It blocks all magic missiles & ranged attacks that do less than 5 damage.. Robe Of A Necromancer. Any spell from the necromancer's spell list(1) has a 1 in 4 change to stay in a caster's memory when cast. twenty-one garnet and jet gems (10 gp each) gold ring set with a jet gem (520 sp) 2 Garnets (25 gp each) Oil of etherealness 5 pp